Orange Violets
by lotus2490
Summary: With the Doflamingo pirates disbanded, Viola turns to Sanji for protection and to be her husband. She is welcomed to the crew by most but how does Nami take it? Viola/Sanji/Nami Rating may change
1. Marry Me

"You should lay low for a while" Law informed Luffy "We just dethroned a usurper, destroyed a pirate lords main sorce of power and sentenced one of my fellow warlords to impell down"

"Yeah but we had a lot of fun doing it, the entire kingdom is so grateful, we should throw a party, like this one time in Water 7 we-"

"That's fine, what ever, just listen, now that Black Foot returned my crew to me, I'm going under water for a few weeks. Here's my Den Den Mushi number, and Cat Burglar has my Vivre card, so we'll meet up again later. Thank you Straw Hat" as Law held out his hand, to which Luffy pulled him in by it and forced him into a hug.

"OK guys, let's party!" Luffy cheered as Dressrosa's inhabitants came from all around. With Usopp's defeat of Sugar, Fujitora had a lot of marines to return to base and their families as well as escorting Doflamingo and all his crew to Impell Down. For punishment and for their own protection against Kaido. Luffy and his crew were pardoned for a few days, which was feeling more and more like a common occurence for them, by both Fujitora and the once again King Riku Dold III.

The great feast was held in his castle, with Rebecca and Kyros reunited once again. Usopp and Robin brought the dwarves while Franky and Zoro welcomed all the tournament participants who helped them in their war. Luffy never left Sabo's side, while Bartolomeo was never far from Luffy, though to shy to actually talk to him. Nami, Brook and Chopper were over joyed to see Momonosuke cheerful once more, with Kanjuuro and Kinemon. Naturally Sanji volunteered to cook for the party, but always kept his eyes over his shoulders for someone else.

The party came and left, and the crew eventually went to bed, taking rest in the castle. Usopp was adorned with riches from the dwarves, and Luffy was adorned with riches from the kingdom, both of which mysteriously disappeared when Nami saw them. There was a light knock on the men's door, as Franky opened the door to check. He walked back across the room and nudged Sanji

"Cook-bro, it's for you, some super looking woman with dark hair"

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked sleepily

"No, it's someone else, she's got a bunch of suitcases with her too" Sanji got up and walked to the door to find Viola in a travelers cloak, bags in hand.

"Sanji-sama, I need to ask a favor of you"

"Viola, what.. what are you doing here"

"The navy is coming for all of Doflamingo's men and women, and I fear even my royal lineage cannot protect me from them."

"Why don't.. why don't you come in" Sanji said, walking her to the bed he was given.

"Yes, for this is something I think I should talk to your captain about as well"

"Oh?" Sanji asked

"Black Leg Sanji, I have seen into your soul with my powers, I know you are a pure man, if perhaps a little perverted" Viola declared, Zoro snorting with laughter from his bed. "And you declared your love for me, even when I was your enemy. So I ask you, as I run from the law, make me your bride!" Viola declared taking Sanji's hands. The other men of the crew all rose from their beds at this declaration, interested in Sanji's reaction. All the while an ear faded away from the interior of the wall.

"Nami, I think you should hear this in person" Robin said, pulling Nami out of bed and into the men's room.

"And once more" Viola said "Straw Hat Luffy, as I become Sanji-sama's bride, may I join you on your boat and be part of your crew alongside him."

"Sure, I mean if you're Sanji's wife I guess we don't have a choice" Luffy said with a grin.

"You mind telling me why the hell I'm being forced out of bed at this hour!" Nami yelled as Robin followed, hand in cheek.

"Looks like... looks like Sanji's going to marry that assassin dancer woman" Usopp yawned

"Fufu, I never knew he had it in him. Always hopping from woman to woman, myself and Nami included" Robin smirked

"No more of that, Dressrosa women are supposed to be super protective and possessive" Franky said "Looks like our little perv has finally found himself a woman and settled down."

"Where..where would you stay, there are only two beds for Robin and Nami and-" Sanji began

"I would stay with you of corse. As husband and wife we would share the same bed."

"You can have the master bedroom. I built it for Luffy as a captain's quarter, but he just made himself comfy in the men's quarters" Franky offered

"What can you provide to our crew?" Zoro asked

"I am an excellent look out, as well as interrogator, my powers allow me to see all around me and into people's souls"

"Should you even be talking Zoro, you don't have a job on the crew" Chopper teased.

"We could use a look out, and her interrogation powers could also prove to be quite useful" Robin said "I welcome Sanji's new bride to our crew" as Robin offered her hand to shake

"Her powers helped me make the best shot of my career" Usopp stated proudly

"Oh boy we have another friend!" Chopper jumped with joy

"And a princess, we haven't had one of those on our boat in a while" Luffy smirked thinking of his long-lost love.

"I'm going back to bed, nice to meet you, Violin" Zoro muttered

"MMMM SUPA" Franky cheered.

"You should know, there is an initiation right to our crew, it starts by showing me your pan-" Brook began but was kicked in the face by Nami

"No such rule! Anywho... looks like I don't have a choice in it, welcome to the crew Viola" Nami said also offering her hand. While Viola shook Robin's previously, she instead gave Nami a glare.

"I've seen into your soul. Most of what I saw was greed, but putting that aside, I'm not sure I can trust a woman with such... disdain."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Your clothes for one" Robin commented. Nami looked across to see Robin in her purple silk pajama blouse and pants. Then back down to realize she was in her pink panties and bra this whole time, while Brook had a nosebleed under her foot.

"Secondly, I've seen into Sanji-sama's mind, so I'll ask you this once, if I am to be his bride... what is he to you?" There was a great silence in the room as Nami stood in shock. Embarrassed both by her attire and the nature of the question, angry at Viola's tone and nerve to ask her such a question, and nervous about her true feelings. Nami took a heavy breath

"We're Nakama"

Viola took just as long to take in Nami's answer as the two starred each other down. "Very well. Now Sanji-sama, why don't you help me pack and we can spend the night in my lodgings, for as long as their still mine."

"Ugh, sure let me just get dressed" Sanji said, a little thrown by the mood in the room.

"Very good" Viola said and she leaded down and kissed him with great passion "There will be more waiting for you in my room. Two stories up and the third door on the right" As she said he goodbyes to the room, leaving both Sanji and Nami in shock, and Sanji's lips with an unfamiliar tingle of acknowledgement.


	2. The Sex Talk

Sanji put his finger to his lips again, long having lost track of how many times he'd done it. Viola's taste still lingered on his lips. Sure there were girls at the baratie he brought up to his room from time to time, but after a year with just Nami and Robin then two years... He shook those memories away... It was just so.. strange to have a woman actually head over heels, for him and not just the other way around

Robin was always so coy and playful, though clearly just being polite and courteous. He had seen her sneak into Franky's workshop enough times to know when to call it quits. Then there was Nami. She was beautiful, caring, kept the crew together, the light of his life. But, she could also be cruel, kinda of a bitch, greedy as all hell and manipulative. Was she really all that he wanted? The more he thought as his body moved up the stairs, he really didn't know Viola that well. He knew Doflamingo forced her into being a pirate, an assassin. She said that she never trusted a man before meeting him, but that life was over for her now. She was a princess, possibly a queen at this point. She was passionate and showed her true feelings for him. Could he really marry her?

Sanji knocked on the door, "Viola its me, San-" But he was cut off as the older woman pulled him into the door and into a hot kiss.

"My darling, the way that woman talked to me, it got my blood boiling. I know she is your.. our nakama... and she is part of our crew. I know she is not all bad, but right now, I just need to prove to her and to myself that you are mine and mine alone now"

"Viola, wait, what are you saying?"

"I am saying.." as she threw her robe across the room, exposing herself "make love to me Sanji-sama". Taking in her naked body as she threw herself on the bed, his for the taking. Sanji held back a nose bleed, as his nostrils flared, a heavy blush under his heart pounding eye, he gladly dove at the woman.

-  
>Meanwhile -<p>

"The nerve of that woman! How could you let her just join the crew like that Luffy!" Nami yelled, stretching his cheeks

"She said she was Sanji's wife, and he hasn't found the all blue, so it's better if she comes with us" Luffy reasoned

"Besides, letting people impulsively join the crew is pretty regular around here" Usopp said

"Plus, you were ready to welcome her into the crew" Robin said, now sitting in Franky's enormous lap in bed with him.

"That was before she called me a bitch and asked if I liked Sanji" Nami yelled

"So just admit that you like the perverted troll or not then, and let us get some sleep" Zoro groaned, laying in bed with his back turned away from the others.

"I doubt Sanji will be getting any sleep tonight, yohohoho" Brook laughed

"He's not" Robin said, eyes closed and arms crossed, with a rising blush.

"Great they're already fucking, Luffy I can't concentrate on my navigation if they're going to be doing that all the time"

"What about the time we fucked. That didn't interfere with your navigating" Zoro mentioned

"That was one time, and I was drunk!" Nami yelled "And I told you never to mention that!"

"Or the time we hooked up" Robin teased, giving Usopp, Franky and Brook nosebleeds

"You never told me about that" Franky grumbled, pulling her closer to him

"We...were drunk on wine, and shut up Robin, you're not helping" Nami said, blushing more and more

"There was the time you atleest tried to bang Luffy" Usopp listed

"That was different, that was after Arlong... he.. earned it"

"What like bang me with her bo-staff? Nami I don't want you to bang me with any sticks" Luffy yelled

"No Luffy, she means sex, you know like what you did with Vivi" Zoro explained

"I didn't know you could have sex with more than one person... Granny Dadan told me, Sabo and Ace you should only do it with the one you love, that's why I can only do it with Vivi" Luffy reasoned

"Why does Zoro know that?" Usopp asked

"Why do you humans care so much about mating" Chopper grumbled pulling his pillows over his ears.

"Focus people, focus! Sanji is about to bring some girl we barely know on board, can we even trust her?"

"You're just pissed cause she's humping him and not you" Zoro grumbled "Now let's all go to sleep"

"Yeah, sleep sounds good" Luffy muttered throwing himself back into bed

"Finally..." Chopper cried. Nami stormed out of the room, as Robin got off Franky's lap

"I think I should tend to her, goodnight" as she kissed Franky's cheek

"I feel like I'm the only one around here who isn't getting boned. SKULL JOKE YOHOHOHO" as all the boys angrily threw their pillows at Brook


	3. Setting Sail

"Sanji-sama that was... truly amazing" Viola said as the back of her head hit the pillow, long black hair frizzled.

"I could definitely get used to this" Sanji laughed as he reached through his slack pockets, puling out a cigarette and his lighter.

"I forgot that you smoke" she said, her chest against his back and arms dangling over his elbows "Though when I met you, were wearing a fake beard too"

"Does it bother you?" Sanji asked, the cigarette dangling from his lips

"Not at all, a wife accepts the one she loves" As she turned him to face her, took the lighter from his hands and lit his cigarette for him. "I think I can.. get used to the smell, and-" as she kissed hip lips lightly, then exhaled a small amount of smoke from her lips " the taste"

"So..." as they both lay on their side facing each other "Have you ever heard of the all blue?" Sanji asked, his eyes lighting up like a child. Like they always did.

"You'll have to tell me all about it" Viola said with a sweet smile, looking into her lovers eye.

-  
>The next morning -<br>There was a gentle knock on the door, Sanji got up, though Viola tried her hardest in her unconscious state to keep herself next to her. Pulling his slacks up, Sanji opened the door to see Robin on the other side in a low-cut blouse.  
>"I think that it's time we got going, be sure Viola has all her things and you as well"<p>

"Yeah, sure thing Robin~chwan. And ugh, I'm think ugh... maybe you, ugh, button a few more on your shirt, just so you don't get any Dressrosa men proposing to you too." he ended with a nervous laugh, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact.

"I'll be sure to be more carefull" Robin giggled to herself, Sanji having passed her test. Or was it Viola's test, Robin wondered. "We'll wait for you two at the Sunny, I'm sure Viola will want to say goodbye to her family." As Robin lightly skipped down the hall, and Sanji sighed, never able to read that woman.

Viola packed her things, though after a while even she had to keep Sanji off her, no matter how light or playful he was being. She convinced her father that he needed to rebuild the kingdom, and that she was a part of the problem in the people's eyes. That and he needed time with Kyros and Rebecca, if either of them were to ascend to the throne. She was the next in line, but she told him that the crown didn't suit her, and she would enjoy her life at sea.

"Perhaps Kyros-sama would be better for the kingdom, or even Rebecca. While I will miss my niece, my brother-in-law and even you father, the sea... and my heart call out to me. Please understand" And she was greeted with a warm hug from her father, but promised he would always love her. Sanji was waiting outside the door, lighting a smoke as Viola came out wiping a tear

"Sorry that took so long"

"It's fine.. leaving loved ones is never easy" Sanji said, thinking of when he left with Luffy. "I had to leave home too to pursue my dreams. There's a restaurant I should take you to, when we eventually go back to the east blue"

"After I help you find the all blue, because your dream is my dream too now"

"Well then, Viola, my dear, let's set sail" Sanji said, as he took her hand and lead her to her new life. Riku Dold with his back on the other end of the door, knowing both his daughters were truly in love.

-  
>On the sunny -<br>"So I used my Diamble Jamble, and defeated the giant wolf man with skin as hard as steel. As only a true hero could, to save a dear, dear friend" Sanji bragged, carrying Viola's luggage as she clung onto him.

"You are truly a hero Sanji-sama, so that is how you earned your 77 million berry bounty"

"Well that's what put me on the map, but I had done many amazing deeds before hand, the government was just to afraid to acknowledge them to the public"

"And I know you will go on to do even greater things" she said with glee kissing his cheek. "Is this it? The red boat with the Lion?"

"Yup that's your new home, the Thousand Sunny". Sanji almost tripped when Viola stopped moving. She took in a gasp, hand over her lips to see a welcoming banner and the large boat's bridge covered in fresh flowers. Franky held down his nose, reshaping his hair into a large heart shaped afro, as he shot confetti out of his arms and Chopper merely threw the flower petals with joy. The Banner reading "WELCOME VIOLA", as painted by Usopp. Luffy cheered along side Chopper, as Zoro, Kinemon and Kanjuuro drank celebratory sake. Robin tended to her flowers, brushing hair away from her ears and Nami sat in a lawn chair, facing away from everyone, with Momonosuke sleeping in her lap.

"Are you ok? Viola?" Sanji asked

"Of corse, I'm home" Viola said, tears running down her eyes.


	4. Nip Slip

Viola and Sanji walked up the bridge, flowers raining down on them.

"Straw Hat Luffy, thank you for allowing me on your ship" Viola bowed

"Heh, it's no big deal really, OK guys ready to set sail?"

"Aye!" The crew and guests cheered, pumping a fist to the sky

"Let me show you to your bedroom sis" Franky offered taking her suitcases. "You don't need to worry about it being too dusty, just because no one uses it, is no excuse for a proper shipwright not to take care of his boat" he boasted

"You seem like a very handy man, Franky" Viola smiled as she followed.

"I got to get started on lunch and dinner, so I'm sure Franky or Robin will be happy to help you settle in." Sanji smiled

"Yes, why don't we" Robin smiled walking down the stairs. "Franky, why don't you get Sanji's stuff out of his cabin."

"Supa!" Franky cheered, crossing his box elbows to make his signature star flash, as Usopp, Chopper and Luffy copied.

"Does he.. does he do that often?" Viola asked, taken back by his strange behavior

"More than he should." Robin smiled "Franky is an odd one, but he grows on you pretty fast"

"You sound like you really love him." Viola smiled, Robin was taken back, blush filling her cheeks

"I, ugh, well," She began before clearing her throat, when a door slammed open

"I believe I have done it, a new song for the happy couple" Brook cheered holding an older acoustic guitar "I studied the Latin/jazz tunes I could find in Dressrosa and believe I can now play in their style if you wish." As he dawned his afro with a sombrero and begin playing a song. Brook played his heart out, as Viola could not help but dance, either stomping her feet with her castanets in hand, or swishing and swinging her hips back and forth "Seems you know what you're doing, yohoho" Brook smiled as he slowed down the melody

"My cover as a spy was always a dancer, I'm sure you and I will get along, oh mighty musician"

"You're going to make me blush, but... I don't have cheeks! Skull Joke!" Brook screamed, throwing off Viola's rhythm, as he began to bounce around the boat now playing an upbeat rock song.

"You are a lovely dancer, but if you're all done now, how about we help move you in" Robin smiled as the three found their way to the master bedroom. It was a proper looking golden room, with empty bookshelves and an untouched queen size bed, and windows facing the sea. Viola insisted on putting away her own things, sent the two away and threw herself onto her bed. Viola could not help but cry, feeling Dressrosa, her home, and her family literally drift away. But, this was her new family now and her new life with her new husband. The tears made her drowsy and she decided to take a nap in her new bed.

When Viola awoke, Sanji had already come and left her lunch, a spicy platter with brown rice and refried beans on the side. Once done eating Viola came out to see the moon was already rising and the sky was a lovely dark blue. She turned to see Zoro sitting against the wall, drinking.

"Have you seen Sanji-sama?" Viola asked.

"He went in that direction" Zoro pointed up toward the massive crows nest and bath-house. Viola climbed up the ladder akwardly, unsure whether Zoro had pointed her in the correct direction.

"Mmm, what a lucky woman I am to have such a ...stud like you" She heard Robin giggle. Anger and jealousy burned in Viola's body as she raced her way up the ladder.

'How dare that woman steal my Sanji-sama from me. I should have known not to trust her any more than I trusted Nami. Viola kicked the door open and ran into the steam.

"Where are you! Show yourself to me Nico Robin!" Viola shouted. Viola walked to the edge of where the bathtub started to find a bare naked Robin soaking in the water, facing away from Voila. Across from her was Franky, as naked as he could be in his condition.

'Oh my, he's even bigger than, are those studs? How would he even?' All thoughts racing through Viola's head at once.

"Can we help you with something?" Robin asked with a foxy grin, her long black hair sticking to her back as she rose up from the water, exposing her front and grabbing a towel.

"I-I-I... was looking for Sanji-sama, and Zoro-san pointed me in this-"

"First mistake." Franky said getting himself a towel, all his scars and metal pieces exposed. "Never trust Zoro-bro for directions. Besides Cook-bro is probably in the kitchen working on dessert."

"I just... and you two are... uh, yes I will go check there, forgive me for intruding"

"Don't worry, you missed the show, even the big finale" Franky said with a hearty laugh, as Robin broke eye contact with Viola, looking away a fluster. Viola continued to bow and apologize with every backwards step towards the exit. Deciding to search on her own, Viola then found herself in the library of the Sunny. Taken in by how many books there were, Viola ran her fingers through the covers upon shelves. Books on Carpentry... Music Notes...Medicine.. When a certain style caught her eye.

She found a series of paperback mystery novels all written by her favorite author.  
>"I haven't seen these in ages" Viola said breezing through the old pages now a faint yellow from age.<p>

"Be careful with those, they're worth a lot of money" Nami said, giving Viola a jump. She turned to see Nami working on a wide desk, working on her maps.

"Is money all you think about?" Viola smirked

"Most of the time" Nami smirked back "but I do mean it when I say they are important to me. These were from my house in the East Blue, my mother used to read them to me."

"My mother would read them to myself and Scarlet as well. Hey! You even have some of the newer stuff" Viola said, picking out a few novels with pages still a fresh white and no dog ears or ripped pages.

"I didn't even steal them, I paid for them with money believe it or not" Nami giggled.

"Glad to see you two are getting along now" Sanji smiled as he entered the library with two plates with single slices of cheesecake"

"Oh that cake looks delicious Sanji" Nami said, hoping up from her desk and skipping toward him. Sanji nearly dropped the plates as he held his hand to his nose.

"Is something the matter Sanji-sama?" Viola asked

"It's just that... that ugh.. Nami." Sanji began when Luffy crawled his way through the door.

"Cake? I want cake!" He smiled taking on the two plates. "Oh hey Nami, your nipple is slipping out of your bikini again" Luffy said casually as he ate the cake slice in one bite. Nami looked down and confirmed Luffy was right as the slightest shade of her pink areola poked out of the edge of her frilly bikini top.

"Well that's a risk I take sometimes with these outfits. Sorry about that" Nami apologized, re-adjusting her top

"Do you dress like this often? I do recall you wearing similar attire during the war in Dressrsa" Viola said, the bond between novels now gone between them by the bitterness in her voice.

"Oh that's nothing, one time after the Alabasta war, Nami just threw off all her clothes for us guys. She called it the 'Happiness Punch!'" Luffy laughed doing his best impression of Nami's voice and opening his red shirt as if to expose breasts. Viola ran out of the room crying, knocking the plates out of Sanji's hand, breaking them on the ground.

"Damnit Luffy, do you have any brains?" Sanji yelled chasing after Viola

"Sheesh, what did I do? Nami's the one who keeps showing her boobs" Luffy muttered

"What was that?" Brook asked peeking his head in the door

"Both of you out now!" Nami yelled, kicking Luffy out and slamming the door"


End file.
